Penalties
A Penalty is a punitive action against the player that features in all games since Gran Turismo 4. It is used as a deterrent for dirty racing by slowing your car down to a speed of 50 km/h (31 mph) for a minimum of 3 to a maximum of 20 seconds (3 to 10 seconds in GT6). In GT5 Prologue, GT5, and GT6, penalized cars will become semi-transparent and can't collide with other opponents. If a False Start Check occurs, any cars that do not continue to apply the brakes when the race starts will incur a penalty, and will only accelerate to 10 km/h (6 mph) for 4.5 seconds. Penalties were also incorporated into Gran Turismo Sport and varies depending on the driver's poor performance. Should the player incur penalty time, and the "Slow Down" message is flashing, after 20 seconds the player will incur an extra 1 second of penalty time every 2 seconds of race time which was later reduced to 50% of draining following the March 2019 Update. In online races, if the amount of penalty time is over 60 seconds, the player is at risk of disqualification which only occurs in Sport Mode which would be applied before the March 2019 Update. Penalties are applied automatically from GT4 to GT6, however, in GT Sport, penalties are the player's responsibility. Driving slowly and carefully will subtract time from the total penalty, however in Sport Mode races (from November 2018 onwards, after being tested at Gran Turismo World Tour events as early as September 2018) drivers will be unable to serve penalties and at any point of the race and they can only be served at a specified penalty zone, where the car will automatically ghost and slow down when crossed. Should the driver not follow the Tire Requirement Rule during a Race if the setting is turned on, in most cases... Sport Mode as early as September 2019, then the driver will recieve a 20 Second Post-Race Penalty. Penalties can be turned off in the options menu, if desired. Causes GT4 & GT4 Prologue *Colliding with walls or barriers *Colliding with opponent cars **These only apply to Special Conditions events and Arcade Mode (when enabled) GT5, GT5 Prologue, and GT6 *Colliding with walls or barriers *Colliding with opponent cars *Cutting the track *False starts (online only) *Finishing the race with the wrong tires or with no pit stop (if the setting is toggled on with minimum amount of pit stops or tire change requirement) GT Sport *Colliding or grinding with walls or barriers *Colliding or ramming with other opponent cars *Cutting the track or running wide *False starts (online only) *Ignoring colored flags (Yellow only) *Finishing the race with the wrong tires (in Sport Mode races requiring use of specific tire compound, in most cases... 20 seconds) *Blocking another car (only known to happen at random times) *Crossing the Pit Lane Lines (only possible in the GT World Tour Events) *Driving Dangerously Post-Race Accident (only possible in the GT World Tour Events) Category:Gameplay